Sing us a Song You're the Fellowship
by Samhain Feis
Summary: Well, these here are tunes... my way! Reviews make your author happy, and a happy author... does... things.... of happiness.
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!! Glad to see you could join me this evening, or morning, or whatever. Review or I shall say NI to you!!! Wow, this is unexpectedly short.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own LotR or anything else I may use in this.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
(To the tune of 'Home, home on the Range'  
  
Home, home in Mordor  
  
Where the orcs and the Uruk-Hai play  
  
Where everyone has  
  
A discouraging word  
  
And the skies are cloudy all day!  
  
Oh, home, home in the Shire  
  
Where the Hobbits sing and dance  
  
Where always there is  
  
Some mischief to get in  
  
And everyone is cheerful  
  
Home, home in Rivendell  
  
Where the elves sit in peace  
  
Where there is never a discouraging word  
  
And the waters can turn into horses  
  
()()()  
  
(To the tune of 'Take me out to the Ballgame')  
  
Take me out of the Shire  
  
Take me to Mordor  
  
Get me a ring I can throw into Mount Doom  
  
I probably will never get back  
  
So just route, route, route for the Fellowship  
  
If they fail we're all dead  
  
'Cause it's throw, throw, throw the ring in at the Mountain of Fire  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
So, does anybody like this? Should I do more? Also, does anyone here post at The White Council, if so can you guess who I am? 


	2. Little Shiny Ring Thing

Disclaimer - I don't own LotR or Stroke 9 songs!  
  
To 'Little Black Backpack' by Stroke 9 ()()()()()  
  
I know it  
  
It's a shame  
  
A shame I can't destroy it  
  
And I see it  
  
I can see it now  
  
Though it's in my pocket  
  
Don't wanna  
  
Don't wanna listen to it  
  
It says why not  
  
Don't wanna think about it  
  
I say there's got to be some good reason  
  
For your little shiny ring thing  
  
Up, smack turn around he's disappeared now  
  
Don't wanna talk with it  
  
I'd rather kick his butt  
  
I think I'm gonna poke his eye out  
  
And this shouldn't concern you except that  
  
We're in the bloody Fellowship of the Ring now  
  
  
  
I feel it  
  
Yes I can  
  
What about that don't you understand  
  
And I sense it  
  
It's something evil  
  
But it's more than I planned  
  
Don't wanna  
  
Don't wanna listen to it  
  
It says why not  
  
Don't wanna think about it  
  
I say there's got to be some good reason  
  
For your little shiny ring thing  
  
Up, smack turn around he's disappeared now  
  
Don't wanna talk with it  
  
I'd rather kick his butt  
  
I think I'm gonna poke his eye out  
  
And this shouldn't concern you except that  
  
We're in the bloody Fellowship of the Ring now  
  
I'm trying to find the reason for the way I feel tonight  
  
My mind is stuck on that stupid ring  
  
Am I listening to one thing that I've said  
  
Don't wanna listen to it  
  
It says why not  
  
Don't wanna think about it  
  
I say there's got to be some good reason  
  
For your little shiny ring thing  
  
Up, smack turn around he's disappeared now  
  
Don't wanna talk with it  
  
I'd rather kick his butt  
  
I think I'm gonna poke his eye out  
  
And this shouldn't concern you except that  
  
We're in the bloody Fellowship of the Ring now  
  
| | | 


	3. Ring Things

Ring Things: parody of Little Things by Good Charlotte  
  
Mwhahaha! Another song parody has come to me in a dream.  
  
Frodo: You did not get the idea in a dream dolt!  
  
Shut up muse! Just 'cause you 'helped' me with the idea gives you no bragging rights!  
  
Frodo: I think it does.  
  
Nuhuh!  
  
Frodo: I don't think what readers you have want to see you fight with you extrodinary muse throurout the whole thing.  
  
You're right. *snaps and Frodo disappears and three of her friends appear with two guitars and one set of drums*  
  
  
  
*beat starts*  
  
Yeah, this parody is dedicated too every Hobbit who ever got picked last for the Fellowship This is for you Too ever Elf who ever got killed off where they never shoulda been This is for you Too everyone who ever got called a Ringbearer This is for you Here we, here we go  
  
Like the time on Weathertop when we were eatin' tomatoes and the Nazguls beat us up (lost tomatoes)  
  
And the Elves had horses and we walk alone(not again)  
  
Like the time we made it to Moria and the Balrog laughed at us(You'll still die)  
  
Like the time that wizard abandoned me 'cause I wasn't evil enough  
  
Trick!  
  
Things...things...here we go  
  
The Ring things, Ring things It always hangs around  
  
The Ring things, Ring things It tries to break me down  
  
The Ring things, Ring things Why won't it just go away  
  
The Ring things, Ring things Gonna destroy who I am today  
  
You wanna kill me now  
  
But I won't stop now, cause I can't stop now  
  
Here we go  
  
Like the time Denethor went and killed himself 'cause he was going mad(I just can't take it!)  
  
Like the those horses we got that ran away, we had to walk to get around (Can I get a ride?)  
  
And awhile before that on Amun He, Boromir protected the Hobbits(Don't worry 'bout me)  
  
Not long after he was shot  
  
We didn't see him no more  
  
Dick!  
  
Things... things.  
  
The Ring things, Ring things It always hang around  
  
The Ring things, Ring things It tries to break me down  
  
The Ring things, Ring things Why won't it just go away  
  
The Ring things, Ring things Gonna destroy who I am today  
  
You wanna kill me now  
  
But I won't stop now, cause I can't stop now  
  
The Ring things, Ring things The Ring things, Ring things The Ring things, Ring things The Ring things, Ring things  
  
Here we go  
  
It always seems those little Rings they take the biggest part of me... loose my mind  
  
I'm loosin' my mind  
  
Loosin' my mind 


	4. Looking Back on Today

Hullo to one and all! Finally I made myself stop procrastinating and get to writing again.  
  
Frodo: Whoop dee do  
  
I know, so great! And guess what, well, I knew you had something to say to Sam so go on, have fun lad.  
  
Frodo: I don't have anything to say here.  
  
Now you do. *snickers*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, nor do I own 'Looking Back on Today' which is The Ataris's. So don't sue me, 'cause you'll get nothing.  
  
[I]Looking Back on Today[/I] as sung by Frodo  
  
22nd of September seems so long ago  
  
Made you dance with Rosie Cotton  
  
When all you wanted was ale  
I wrote you from Cirith Ungol to tell you that  
  
I scrawled our names on the parapet  
  
Of the highest tower  
Remember those nights singing drunken tunes  
  
On the table tops at the Green Dragon  
We hung out in the fields  
  
And you walked me back to Bag End  
  
I tried to convince you that Elves could fly  
If only I had more time,  
  
I'd take you where you wanted to go  
  
Valinor isn't the same without you here  
  
If only I had one wish  
  
I'd want a million trillion lifetimes  
  
That we could spend at the pub  
  
Get drunk with you again and again  
29th of September 1421, I was thinking of what I could say  
  
If I could write you  
  
Samwise come over the sea 'cause you're my best crony  
  
We'll drink large pints and watch for shooting stars  
Remember our first adventure  
  
A treasure chest's always been too much for two  
  
So we'd go around pretending we were Elves  
  
And wake up on the Hill  
  
Now lookin' back it was made for me and you  
If only I had more time,  
  
I'd take you where you wanted to go  
  
Mordor's really nice this time of year  
  
If only I had one wish  
  
I'd want a million trillion lifetimes  
  
We could spend at the pub  
  
I'd get drunk with you again and again  
If only I had more time,  
  
I'd take you where you wanted to go  
  
Valinor isn't the same without you here  
  
If only I had one wish  
  
I'd want a million trillion lifetimes  
  
We could spend at the pub  
  
I'd get drunk with you again and again 


	5. Faramir's Merry Men

Okay, I know what you're thinking. This isn't a parody; it's the honest to goodness song. And yes, yes it is. But I just couldn't resist having Faramir and his men sing this. *snickers*  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and song and movie, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, from whence song came are not mine, I just corrupt their good name.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Faramir and his company stood before two frightened Hobbits. "Who are you?!" Cried the smaller of the two. The company laughed at this then Faramir strode forward. "Well, would not you think that in the situation you should put forth your names first. But since we be men of valor I suppose we shall tell first. I am Faramir and this is my company; we are the men in tights."  
  
Frodo's eyebrows rose and he asked. "You're." Faramir, knowing the question shook his head. "No, not gay." One of the men in the company shouted, 'Have you ever worn tights? You have to be a true man to wear tights." They all burst out in a seemingly well-choreographed and lovely song, which they all knew the words to.  
  
"We're men, we're men in tights  
  
We roam around the forest looking for fights  
  
We're men, We're men in tights  
  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor, That's right  
  
We may look like sissies  
  
But watch what you say, Or else we'll put out your lights  
  
We're men, we're men in tights  
  
Always on guard defending the people's rights"  
  
Come of the men flipped back and started a chorus line.  
  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.."  
  
"We're men, Manly men, We're men in tights Yes!  
  
We roam around the forest looking for fights  
  
We're men, we're men in tights  
  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor That's right  
  
We may look like pansies  
  
But don't get us wrong, or else we'll put out your lights  
  
We're men, we're men in tights Tight tights  
  
Always on guard defending the people's rights  
  
When you're in a fix, Just call for the men in tights  
  
We're Butch!!"  
  
The men finished and looked around. "Oi, we're the furry midgets go?" And somewhere naught but a few furlongs away were two very confused Hobbits. "What exactly was that about?" 


End file.
